Shattered in Pieces
by Laugh Attack
Summary: Hermione doesn't know Viktor is cheating on her... yet. She eventually finds out, and is heartbroken. The only one she can turn to is Ron. The one who tried to tell her in the first place. R&R please! My second one-shot. I stink at summaries.


"I love you." He smiled and put his lips on her lips.

Hermione knew that was the truth. She didn't care what people thought or said. What mattered was that someone loved her, and that was good enough. She was with the one who actually cared about her. She couldn't ask for anything else. Nothing. This is what she always wanted! She was so happy. It was like she was flying.

"I love you too," Hermione said, when they finished kissing.

"I know you do," Viktor smiled. "I don't care what others say."

_He's just like me! He understands!_

"Me either!" Hermione said. "I don't like other peoples opinions. What really matters is us, right?  
Viktor nodded once.

Hermione looked in his eyes. She loved the color. She loved how his eye sparkled when she smiled at him, or hugged him. She couldn't find anyone better. He was her life. Her soul. The one she loved more than anything. Hermione could totally trust him. She could tell him her darkest secrets. Everything. He'd still keep it a secret.

"You mean everything to me," Hermione still looked into his eyes. "You really do."

"You mean everythng to me too," He put his hand on the side of her face gently.

"I don't know... what I'd do, " Hermione put her hand on his. "If I... lost you."

"Your not going to lose me," Viktor lied. "You will never."

Hermione smiled. "I'm just so glad I finally have someone who understands me and listens to me when I say something. I'm so glad I have a soulmate. I'm so glad I have someone who will stick by me. One who will take my side. One who would protect me."

"Hermione," Viktor was all full of lies. "There is _nothing_ I would do to hurt you."

_Why, why, why? Why was she with him? Why was she falling for him? Why is she doing this to herself? _Ron asked himself. His eyes filled with tears as he saw them standing together. He could hear everything they were saying. He was hiding behind a tree, where they couldn't see him. Ron was the one who wanted to protect Hermione. Hermione was the one who meant everything to Ron. This wasn't lies. He was telling the truth. He'd do anything for Hermione. He'd even protect her from Viktor.

Viktor was only full of lies. Hermione didn't see that. All she saw was love. When Ron tried to tell her that Viktor was only using her, she smacked him. Hard across Ron's face. It almost made him cry- it hurt so bad. Not the smack. But how Hermione couldn't understand the _real _Viktor. He was not Romeo. Ron watned Hermione to understand that.

He sighed as he watched them kiss. He couldn't watch anymore. He turned around and started walking back to Hogwarts. The castle didn't feel like home anymore. It would, if Hermione wasn't with Viktor. Viktor was just one of those pain's that you wanted to get rid of. One that you didn't want to see or feel ever again.

In the hallway, Ron saw Harry walking up to him.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said.

"Hi." Ron wasn't enthusiastic as Harry was.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

He sighed. "Nothing."

"You seem... depressed."

"So?"

Harry shrugged. "Anything I could help with?"

Ron shook his head. "No. Nothing. Not unless you can change someone's mind."

"Oh," Harry understood now. "You mean, Hermione."

"No. I mean, Oprah," Ron said. "Yeah, Hermione!"

"Hermione's happy right now... you shouldn't worry about it until she finds out," Harry said.

Ron looked at the ground. His eyes burned from the tears he was trying to fight. "She's being used and she doesn't even know it."

Harry sighed. "She'll come around."

Ron didn't say anything.

"I gotta get to Dumbledore," Harry said. "I'll catch up with you later."

Ron sighed. "Okay."

He started walking to his dorm slowly. Just then, arms flung around his chest. He turned around, and it was Hermione.

"He kissed me!" She said happily.

"Oh," Ron wasn't sure of what else to say. "That's great, Hermione."

"Oh, I know," Hermione smiled. "I felt like I was flying!"

Ron looked at the ground as he slowly walked to his dorm.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione was worried now.

"I'm fine." Ron said.

_It's like she don't doesn't realize I walked ten feet away from her already, _Ron thought.

"Why do you seem depressed, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed again. "Nothing."

"Is this about, Viktor?"

Ron shrugged.

"It is, isn't it! Ron, you need to stop being jelous of me and him! If your _so _jelous, why don't you find yourself a girlfriend?" Hermione snapped. "I'm so sick of you trying to make me think Viktor is cheating on me! Do you _not_ wanr me happy? Oh. I get it. You want me to be depressed with you. Okay. I see how it is, Ron. The whole world revolves around you, doesn't it? For your information, Ronald Weasley, Viktor wouldn't do anything like that. He loves me, and I love him. Maybe your just making up this stuff because you don't have a girlfriend of your own! How could you be so dumb? You know how much I love Viktor!"

Ron swallowed, still looking at the ground. _I'm sorry,_ Ron wanted to say. But, he couldn't. She'd know he's crying right now by the sound of his voice._ I can't get a girlfriend... the girl I like, is being cheated on..._ _I just... wanted to protect you, _he thought, _your my... best... friend. _

"He would never do that!" Hermione slapped . Ron sniffed quietly.

There was another hallway on the left side of them, and Hermione stopped walking. Ron looked at her face. It ripped his heart in half. _Oh, no, _Ron thought. He looked at Viktor, then at Hermione. She was just standing there. Frozen. Eyes wet with tears. She was biting her bottom lip. Ron looked at her hand. She was shaking a little. Ron didn't know if that was from hurt, or if she was mad. He slowly wrapped his fingers around her hand.

Hermione stared at Viktor. Her hurtful eyes was too much._ How could he do this? What did I do? What do I do to make him mad, to make him do this to me? _She looked at the girl who was against the wall. She looked at how pretty she was. She looked at her dark brunette hair. It looked so soft. _What does she have, that I don't? _Viktor had his arms on the side of the dark brunette, his hand against the wall.

Hermione watched them kiss. So, he really _was_ cheating on her. Why couldn't she have known better? What was wrong with her? Why did she even love him? Just then, what tore her heart even more, was what she realized she has done.

Ron tried to tell her. He tried, and all she did was ignore him. She even hit him. How could she have been so stupid? She owed Ron. For everything. But... how would she? She felt something press against her hand. Hermione realized it was Ron's hand. He was holding _her _hand. Trying to comfort her. After she hit him, yelled at him, snapped at him, he still tried to comfort her. She owed him a big apology. But, right now, she just couldn't say the words.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said, gently in my ear. "Let's go."

As they walked away, Hermione looked at Viktor and the dark brunette with tearful eyes, until she couldn't see them.

Ron shut the door behind them, once they were in the common room. There wasn't anyone there.

"R-Ron, I'm," Hermione struggled.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Its okay, shhh."

She layed her head on his shoulder and hugged him. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, your not."

"I-I should have listened to you..."

"Don't worry about it."

Hermione sniffed, then picked up her head and looked at his face, where she had smacked him. His face was red. It looked like as if it was bleeding from the inside. She gasped quietly.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," She hated herself. "I'm really, really, sorry."

Ron shook his head. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"But, it was _my _fault," She would never forgive herself for this.

Ron hugged her tighter, which reminded Hermione of the way Viktor used to hug her. She sobbed. "What does that girl have that I don't have?"

"I don't know," Ron said, honestly. "I really don't."

"I believed everything he said. I believed he loved me. That sparkle in his eye was a lie. Everything was..." Hermione sobbed again.

Ron tried to think of the right words.

"I really didn't mean what I said. I was just so mad, I'm so sorry," Hermione sniffed. "I don't deserve to be anyone's friend... I should leave Hogwarts. I'm not worthy of living at home either. I should get a plane ticket. I need to get my luggage-"

"Hermione, your getting way out of control," Ron said. "Your _not _leaving worthy here. You really are, Hermione."

"I just can't forgive myself of what I said or did..."

"You didn't know."

The door opened and they turned to look.

Hermione layed her head on Ron's shoulder again, and Harry closed the door behind him.

"You, okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"You found out," Harry put his arms around her. "He's not worth it anyway."

"See, Hermione? He really isn't." Ron said .

"And... Viktor stopped me on the way here. He wants you to see him... " Harry mentioned.

Hermione whiped her eyes. "Great."

Hermione started walking out the door and Ron caught up to her.

"Ron, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Coming with you."

"Why-"

"I'm coming too," Harry caught up to them. "Your not doing this alone."

Harry opened the door and let Hermione and Ron come out before he did. They saw Viktor, at the other side of the room. Viktor spotted them, and he winked at Hermione. She didn't do anything. Not _just _Viktor was there, but also the brunette.

"Just wanted to say night, `Mione."

"Don't call me that," Hermione muttered. But only Ron and Harry could hear that.

"Can I atleast have my goodnight kiss?" Viktor asked.

_He didn't even notice her crying! _Ron wanted to punch him in the face.

Hermione walked up to him. "You want a kiss?"

Viktor nodded. "What I came for."

"Okay," Hermione said. She leaned forward ready to kiss him.

Ron felt hurt again. She really was going to kiss him.

Harry jumped a little when Hermione spit in his face.

"_Ugh_!" Viktor said loudly, and whiped his face.

She walked back over to Ron. He laughed.

"Not funny!" Viktor said to Ron. Then he turned to Hermione. "You stupid mudblood!"

Ron stared at him.

"Viktor!" The brunette said. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Okay, one second," Viktor said. Then he looked back at Hermione. "You don't know what your missing."

Hermione laughed. "No. You don't know what _your _missing."

Viktor glared at her, then walked to the brunette.

Ron and Harry hugged Hermione.

"Good job," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Not good enough though..."

_Atleast she's not with him anymore, _Ron thought.

That's all what mattered.


End file.
